


Your dead, like your father.

by snowbabyball



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angry Rick Grimes, Death, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Minor Character Death, Multi, Revenge, Trapped, kidnapped Carl, trying to finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowbabyball/pseuds/snowbabyball
Summary: Pete Anderson is dead and his son Ron Anderson is angry at the man who murdered his dad, Rick Grimes.Ron has a plan for revenge involving Carl, what does Ron have in store for Carl?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so i came up with ages ago and only just decided to make it into a fan fiction so enjoy :D   
> P.s. I'm to lazy to check for spelling mistakes.

Ron opened his eyes, it was a bright sunny morning. Ron still laying in bed thought to himself about the plan he came up with the night before. 5 minutes had past, he sat up in his bed and rolled the blankets back with one hand while rubbing his eyes with the other. he got out of bed and walked over to his bedroom window rubbing his head and yawning to see Rick, Michonne and Deanna talking in the middle of the street looking at a piece of paper and pointing to areas of Alexandria. Off in the distance he saw Carl and Enid sitting on the porch of the Grimes house talking and laughing. Ron looked Rick then back to Carl, He decided to go threw with his plan. He walked over to his closet and opened the doors revealing his clean clothing. his grabbed his favorite brown long sleeved shirt and his favorite pair of blue jeans and put them on, he reached down to the bottom of his closet and grabbed his favorite pair of black shoes and a random pair of socks and put them on. Behind were he keeps his shoes he kept a bag. he removed the bag from the back of the closet and opened it. Inside the bag was a gun and bullets that he had stolen from the armory, a role of duct tape, cloth, a knife, chains and a padlock with keys, everything he needed for his plan to work.

 

he walked down carrying his bag the stairs to see his mum sitting at the dining room table looking out the window and drinking coffee,

"what are you doing?'' Ron asked,

''just finishing my coffee'' Jessie replied,

''ok'' Ron went to walk away,

''when i'm done i'm gonna go see if rick has any jobs for me to do,''

''why?'' 

''because i need to do something,''

''so your gonna go ask the man that murder my dad, your husband.''

''Ron...''

''cant believe you, its been 3 days and your already trying to get with a murder,''

''Ron, i'm not trying to get with him. Rick is in charge now, He was trying to protect us.''

''whatever,'' Ron said storming out of house.

 

he was so mad at his mother for not even showing grief towards his fathers, her husbands death. it was like he never even existed to her which fueled his fire to carry out his plan. he headed straight over to one of the empty house on the far side of Alexandria were he was going to carry out his plan. he entered one of houses and headed straight for the basement where placed his bag on the ground and took out his gun and filled it with bullets. he placed the gun in the back of his pants of pulled his shirt of the top. he walked out of the house and headed straight for the Grimes house.

when get got there he saw just Carl sitting on the porch. no Enid. Rick, Michonne and Deanna had left and it was Carl by himself. 'perfect,' he thought

''hey Carl,'' Ron said walking up the steps,

''whats up,'' Carl responded,

''nothing really, i was bored this morning and i decided to go for a walk and i discovered something awesome,''

''what is it?'' 

''it's a surprise, you have to come with me''

''i can't, i'm waiting for Enid to get back and plus i'm taking care of Judith,''

''come on it with only take a minute,''

''later, ok?''

Ron started losing with patients, he looked around and saw no one.

''Carl.''

''Ron i'm busy.''

Ron stood there staring at his feet think of something else to say,

''fine then, can i borrow some of your comic books?''

''sure'' Carl stood up and walked over to the front door.

Ron followed Carl has he walked into the house. they both walked up the stairs and headed towards Carl's bedroom. 

''So where's your dad?'' Ron asked,

''He is with Deanna, helping her figure how to extend the walls,''

''so your alone? with Judith?''

''yeah, so what comics did you want to borrow?'' Carl said looking at his shelf filled with comic books.

Ron snuck out of Carl's room and into Judith's, he picked her up and removed the gun from his pants.

''Ron?'' he heard Carl say from the room, ''where did you go?''

Ron left Judith's room and entered the hallway at the same time Carl did,

''Ron, what are you doing?'' Carl said,

Ron pointed the gun at Carl.

''your coming with me now or i will kill her,''

''Ron put the gun down, you don't need it.''

''move, we are going for a walk.''

''leave Judith here, just take me, its me you wanted right?"

Ron looked at Judith then back to Carl, ''give me your gun''

''fine,'' Carl took his gun of it's holster and put it on the ground

''follow me,'' Ron said,

Carl followed Ron into Judith room. Ron placed Judith back in her crib. she started crying,

''remove, all your weapons'' Ron pointed the gun at Judith,

Carl removed this bend that held his knife,

''you can search me, this is all i have.''

Ron lowered his gun and searched Carl,

''good, lets go.'' Ron said.

''let me fix Judith first, please,''

''i will kill her,''

''fine let's go,''

Carl turned around and left the room with Ron following behind him holding the gun on him. they reached the lounge room and Ron made Carl leave out the back door so no one would see them. They left the house and headed for the empty houses where Ron had his stuff waiting. They reached the house, Ron made Carl open the house,

''what now?'' Carl asked,

before Carl had the chance to turn around Ron had knocked Carl out by hitting him with the bud of the gun. Ron quickly turned around and locked the door, He grabbed Carl by his arms and dragged him down the stairs into the basement. Ron dropped Carl and walked over to his bag and grabbed the duct tape. Ron walked back over to Carl and rolled him over and put his hands behind his back and tied them together with tape. He rolled Carl back over and dragged him over to the unfinished wall of the basement and placed him against it. he then went back over to his bag and got the chains, padlocks and cloths. Ron walked back over to Carl and place everything in his hands next to Carl. he took the chains and wrapped it around Carl's left ankle twice then took one of the padlocks and locked the chain. Ron then took the end of the chain and wrapped around one of the exposed pipes in the walls. he wrapped the chain around the pipe twice then padlocked it. Ron stood up and took three steps back to make sure everything was secure, he picked up the cloth off the ground and put it in the back pocket of his jeans then gets the tape and tapes Carl's forearms and chest.

''Time to wake up Carl, the fun's just begun." Ron smiled.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry of this isn't good, i had it all written down and ready to post when all of a sudden my laptop died. I quickly wrote this on my phone. Hope you guys like it, also im to lazy to fix the spelling mistakes so... Enjoy!

Ron stood there smilling at Carl unconscious. Ron thought to himself if he should get some water to wake carl up, He hadden thought of that. He turned his head and looked up to the basement door then turned back to carl, he was still just laying there. Ron took the cloth back out of his back pocket and Knelled down next to Carl and tied the cloth in and around Carl's mouth. He stood up and walked up the stairs and closed the door behind him. He lefted the house and headed to his house, on his way he walked pasted the Grimes house where enid stood there on the porch,  
"Hey Ron?" she said walking over to the steps,  
"Enid," he stopped and turned to her,  
"have you seen Carl?" she asked walking down the steps reaching the last one and she stood there,  
"No, haven't seen him."  
"but i could have sworen i saw you with him earlier,"  
"No, i havent seen him all day,"  
Enid wasn't believing Ron,  
"Ok, well if you do tell him i'm looking for him."  
"Ok," Ron turned and kept walking,  
Enid watched him walk away, She didn't believe anything Ron said, She knows Ron was talking with Carl this morning because she saw them together talking on the porch.

Ron entered his house, His mother wasn't home. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge door and grabbed four bottles of water and placed them on the kitchen counter then ran upstairs to his room and grabbed a back pack then went back to the kitchen and threw the bottles into the bag and left. He walked back past the Grimes house where enid was still standing on porch looking and waiting for Carl. The second Ron was out of sight Enid followed behind him trying to see where he was going, she followed him slowly. He felt that Enid was following him so he made a quick turn and hid behind a house. Enid thought she had lost Ron, She kept walking forward looking for him. Not knowing Ron was hiding behind the house she walked past, she kept walking when all of a sudden Ron jumped out and hit her with the bud of the gun thinking she was uunconscious, he dragged her over to where he was finding and placed the gun back in his pants. Then walked away and continued to head back to the empty house.

He entered the house and headed for the basement opening the door and closing it behind him, to he surpise Carl was still unconscious.  
"Hey Carl, I'm back." Ron said taking off his back pack and placing with the other bag in the corner.  
He took out a bottle and unscrewed the lid as he slowly walked over to Carl. He poured a little of the water over Carl's face. Carl eyes opened, It took him a few seconds to realised he tied up, He tired to free his hands for 3 seconds. Carl looked up at Ron confused and angry

"Yay, your awake,"

Carl moaned threw the gag,

"Sorry," Ron knelt down next to Carl and pulled the cloth out of his mouth, Ron stood back up,

"Ron what the hell? what are you doing?" Carl said sitting up on the wall,

"Nothing,"

"Ron, I'm serious,"

"I'm just getting my payback," 

"What for?"

"Remember three days ago? my dad? your dad?"

"Your dad had that coming,"

"No he didn't, he was a good man,"

"No he wasn't, he was hitting you, he was hitting your mother and your brother,"

"No he wasn't"

"Your dad was an asshole"

"No he wasn't!" Ron yelled slapping Carl,

"Ron, what is wrong with you? Your dad used to abuse you,"

"Shut up,"

"He used to hit you"

"Shut up," Ron repeated,

"Ron?"

"Shut it!" Ron yelled, 

He knelt back down next to Carl and grabbed the cloth,

"No, Ron, Stop," Carl pleaded,

Ron placed the cloth back in Carl's mouth and tightened it at the back. Carl tired talking threw the gag but it was just muffed mumbling. Ron stood back up and pulled his gun out of back pocket and aimed it Carl's head, Carl sat there staring at Ron's gun, It was the gun Rick had given him.

"Now, that your quite, i can finally share my plan." Ron smiled, "Your going to living here for the rest of your days, Daddy won't know where you are,"

Carl knew that his dad would find him and that Rick was going to kill Ron when he finds out,

Suddenly Ron and Carl both heard a knock at the front door, Ron looked confused.

"You be quiet or i will feed your to the walkers,"

Carl sat there staring at Ron, He placed the gun back in his back pocket and walked up the stairs. The knocking continued, Carl watched Ron walk up the stairs as he tired his best to free his hands. Ron reached the top of the steps and opened the door then closed it behind him, He walked to the front door of the house and opened it to find...

 

_**To Be Continued...** _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback, it encourages me to finish the story! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! What is this? An update? For the first time in forever? Why yes, yes it is! I know it's super short but I have been writing this for ages and i forgot all about it until about 15 minutes ago and fixed the ending. I honestly have no idea where this story is going anymore but I'm going to try so hard to keep updating, I have been so busy with life and stuff so sorry. I just want to let you guys know that I will be meeting Chandler this year and I'm super excited and nervous about it. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and yet again, I didn't check for spelling mistakes.

He walked to the front door of the house and opened it to find Enid standing there.  
"What are you doing here?" He panicked a little,  
"What are you doing?" she asked,  
"I come here to get away,"  
Enid turned and looked at the walls thrn turned back,  
"Ron, Please" she sighed, "Where is Carl?"  
"I don't know! Stop asking," He yelled,  
"I saw you with him, I turned away for a second and you both were gone!"  
"Well, I don't know where he is, ok?"  
Enid looked at her feet then back up at Ron,  
"Can you please help me find him?"  
"Go away,"  
"why?"  
"i want to be alone,"  
Enid turned around and walked away, Ron closed the door. He watch Enid walk away threw a crack in the curtains from the window next to the front door. Ron turned around and headed back to the basement, He opened the door and closed it behind him. He reached the bottom of the stairs to see Carl standing by the window. Ron grabbed the chain and pulled it, knocking Carl to he ground. Carl laid there trying to cough. Ron walked up to Carl and stood above him, he grabbed Carl by his shirt and tried to drag Carl back to the wall. Ron leaned Carl up against the wall. Ron slapped Carl. Carl tried to say something,

"Sorry Carl, I don't understand you,"

Ron removed the gag,

"I was just trying to say that when my Dad finds out," Carl took a deep breath, "Your dead, just like your father,"

Ron smiled, He then placed the gag back in Carl's mouth.

 

 

Enid walked back to the Grimes house. She knocked on the door, Rick opened the door,  
"Hey, sorry Carl not home right now," He said  
"I know, i can't find him anywhere," She responsed  
"What do you mean?" He asked,  
"I searched everywhere, I can't find him. Have you seen him lately?"  
"Only this morning, He was talking with Ron,"  
"I saw them talking too, i looked away for one second and they both were gone,"  
"Have you seen Ron?"  
"Yeah, he is one of the empty houses,"  
"Is Carl with him?"  
"I don't know, something seems off with Ron,"  
"Where is he?"  
"I'll show you,"  
Enid guided Rick over to the house, On they way Rick and Enid talked about how Rick was going to ask Ron where Carl is while Enid goes around the house and look threw windows to try to find Carl.  
Rick and Enid spilt up when they reached the porch, Enid went around to side of the house and tired looking threw the windows to see nothing. Rick knocked on the door, it took a few seconds for Ron to answer. He opened the door,  
"What do you want?" Ron said,  
"Look, i just want to to talk." Rick responded,  
"About what?"  
"I know i killed your dad and you hate me for doing so, but please tell me where Carl is?"  
"Why does everyone keep asking me? I don't know!"

"Just let us take a look around inside,"

"No,"

"Please," Rick said placing his hand on his gun,

"So what? Now your threatening me?"

"Just let me look,''

"Your wasting your time, he is not here, maybe he went over the walls like he usually does." Ron said before trying to close the door,

"Ron," Rick said pushing back on the door to keep it open,

"I just want to be alone,"

"I'm sorry about your father, but please,"

"For the last time he isn't here, go check over the walls,"

"Fine," Rick walked away but he was sure Ron was hiding something,

Ron closed the door and watched Rick walking away, he turned around and caught Enid looking through the living room window on the left side of the house,

Enid saw Ron looking at her,

Enid made a quick run for Rick. 

Ron's anger grew inside of him, he knew his plan wasn't going to work if he left Carl in that house, he had to be moved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give feedback, it would mean a lot!!


End file.
